


A Good Point

by Naemi



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “The point is, Rusty, I'm your mother.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).



The clock doesn't seem to function as it should: Every time Rusty checks, merely a minute or two have passed. At this rate, Sharon will never get home.

And maybe she won't, anyway. Maybe her date with Andy—the name doesn't quite roll over Rusty's tongue smoothly yet—is going so well that they have decided to have a nightcap together. Which, despite being none of Rusty's business, is a somewhat unsettling thought.

It isn't so much seeing his mother as a woman—a sexual being, being sexual with _Andy_ —but the idea of his world possibly—probably—being turned upside down _yet again_ that unnerves him. Sharon and he found such a nice rhythm, and he feels truly at home for the first time in he can't remember how long, and Andy might be a threat to that. Any man might be. Any _change_.

Rusty knows that's childish and selfish. It's not like Sharon doesn't deserve to be happy, or that Rusty wants to stand in the way of that. It's just—

Sighing, he turns off the lights save for a lamp near the front door and retreats to his room. He'll have plenty of time to worry about everything when—if—Andy becomes a constant.

~ ~ ~

Sharon's team catches a new high-profile case the next day, and Rusty barely sees his mother for a week. A brief exchange in which he learns the date went okay aside, they don't talk about the subject at all, and Rusty's anxiety eases up a little.

It's when they share a Sunday-style breakfast on a Wednesday that he blurts out, “So, Lieutenant Flynn? That going somewhere, by the way?” He cuts his eyes to Sharon and back to his plate when she sips her coffee as silent and solemn as if it was a question of duty. Her gaze rests on his face; he can feel it, as inquiring and assessing as any cross examination would be.

The silence stretching between them makes Rusty want to take back his words, but since that's impossible, he focuses on raking his fork through his scrambled eggs without picking up any of it.

“Look, I'm sorry,” he manages when he can't bear it anymore. “It's none of my business, and I guess you would've shared if there was anything you wanted me to know. So … let's just forget I asked.”

“No,” Sharon says quietly. She sets down her mug with a soft thud. “It's okay. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier. I know I would've been dying to hear all about it if I were in your place.”

When Rusty looks up, he finds his mother smiling at him. He frowns. “Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

“How do you know I'm not going to, I don't know, ask stupid things or …”

“Voice your fears?”

“Stupid fears,” Rusty confesses with a blush.

Sharon reaches out and places her hand on Rusty's. Her touch is warm and gentle, as is the look in her eyes.

“Fears are never stupid. And I appreciate your worries. But I guarantee you, Andy is a good man. You know that, right?”

It takes Rusty all of thirty seconds to understand what she just did, and he produces a lopsided grin. “Nice try.”

Sharon squeezes his wrist lightly before picking up her mug again. It doesn't quite hide her smirk.

Pressing his lips together, Rusty nods. “No, really, nice try, but, see … You know that I'm not exactly worried for you. And you know I know you know.”

“That's an awful lot of knowing for a Wednesday morning.”

“The point is—”

“The point is, Rusty, I'm your mother, and unlike other mothers, I'm not going to forget that just because I may or may not be dating a man who may or may not have a place in my heart _as well_.”

She empties her coffee and rises. Rusty watches her approach the counter and pour herself a refill.

“He _is_ a good guy,” he says after a moment.

“I know.”

“I really hope it'll work out. I really want you to be happy, mom.”

Sharon turns around. Even from the distance, Rusty can see her smile reflected in her eyes.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super-mega-late birthday ficlet for **lanalucy**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
